pretty_soldier_sailor_stellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Kukki Kobayashi
'Kukki Kobayashi '''is the civilian identity of Sailor Cookie and the third member of Hikari's Sailor Team. Profile Appearance Kukki is a petite 12-year-old girl, standing at 5'3. She has hazel eyes and long light-brown hair that ends at her waist area, her bangs are mostly side-swept. Most of her time, even outside of school, she wears a Juuban Municipal Junior High School uniform. Personality Kukki is an energetic and kind girl. She always would hang out with her friends during and after school. She always acts very hyper, as she bounces and runs a lot. She has a love for sugary sweets (eg: chocolate chip cookies and sour candies). Kukki always likes to make jokes and be silly around people. Despite being hyper a lot during her life, she can be very serious. She can get easily emotional, upset and angered. She is infatuated with the idea of magic, especially magical girls, and is a fan of the Sailor Senshi, considering them her idols. She has expressed a dislike towards the idea of a world with no magic. Biography Sweet Guardian Sailor Cookie Kukki Kobayashi is 12 years old. She had just walked home from school during a rainstorm, when she sees a silhouette of a Sailor Senshi in the window of a shop. She continues her walk, passing it off as her imagination. When visiting a grassy part of town, she comes across the vision, who introduces itself as Sailor Pluto, the Soldier of Time. Pluto explains to Kukki that changes have been made from the past, which could very much affect the future negatively (these change are due to Sailor Stellar). Being chosen by Pluto as a new Sailor Soldier to be sent back in time and investigate these anomalies, Kukki is given a transformation pen, and is told to shout "Cookie Prism Power, Make-Up!". Kukki transforms into Sailor Cookie, the Sweet Guardian of Desserts. Pluto teleports Sailor Cookie into the past, where the events of the Black Moon Arc have taken. Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Kukki's debut in ''Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar ''is in the end of Act 3, though she is unnamed. Her identity is revealed in Act 4, and introduces her apartment, which rent is paid for via Pluto's help. On her way to an ice cream parlor, she bumps into Hikari and Kiyomi, and introduces herself. When she, Hikari, and Kiyomi stop at Muja's Dessert Parlor, she reveals her Senshi alias as Sailor Cookie, and is surprised to learn that Hikari and Kiyomi are also Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Stellar and Sailor Galaxy, sent from the Real World (or, as Hikari calls it to Kukki, "a place without magic"). Later, during the Black Moon Clan's battle with the Solar System Senshi, Kiyomi leaves to find Kukki, and asks for her help in battle. When Sailor Cookie arrives at the scene, this reveals to her, for the first time, the conflict between her friends and the Inner Senshi. Confused, she at first protests to the idea of fighting her childhood idols, but as the situation worsens, Cookie confronts the Inner Senshi for harming Hikari, but when Hikari is knocked unconscious, the team retreats. Kukki officially teams up with Hikari and Kiyomi, becoming the Otaku Senshi trio, unaware of Hikari's alliance with the Black Moon Clan. She learns about the Inner Senshi's rivalry with Hikari and Kiyomi later in Act 6, in which Ami and Minako bump into her and express their concern that Kukki is being manipulated onto Hikari's side. Upset and confused, Kukki refuses this theory, but explains her arrival to the past, also revealing Sailor Pluto's existence to the two in her explanation. She confronts the Inner Senshi yet again as Sailor Cookie in an act to protect Hikari during another battle, in which Sailor Venus attempts to convince Kukki to join their side, but further upsets and confuses Kukki to the point where she becomes idle for the remainder of the battle, and is horrified when Usagi is captured by Demande. Once it comes to light that Sailor Stellar murdered Sailor Moon and is affiliated with the Black Moon, Kukki immediately renounces her friendship and affiliation with the Otaku Senshi, leaving to support the Sailor Senshi. Reloaded Revolution Other versions: Pegasus Kukki Sailor Bear Sailor Bear is a cosplay that Kukki created long before the events of ''Sailor Stellar. The concept is similar to PGSM's Sailor Rabbit; a Sailor V-inspired cosplay that Usagi Tsukino wears. Kukki's Sailor Bear outfit is inspired by Sailor V and Sailor Rabbit's fuku style, except the skirt and collar being pastel pink, and the bows and mask being pastel blue. She has her hair up in a ponytail held by a bear-themed scrunchie. Trivia * Her last name means "small forest" in Japanese, and her first name is "cookie" in Japanese * Kukki and Sailor Cookie were not created by Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar's creator, vanderlindemorgan. She was actually created by DiamondtheGem as a former self-insert. * Kukki's english dub name would be "Katie Krandler". * Her birthday is May 3rd. * Her first appearance in Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar was at the end of Act 3, but her identity wasn't revealed until Act 4. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Civilian Identities Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Biographies Category:Kobayashi Category:Female